


Mysterious Fates (A Harry Potter Crossover)

by theflowermaid



Series: Mysterious Fates [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Powerpuff Girls, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010), Suite Life on Deck
Genre: (For Suite Life), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, ccs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowermaid/pseuds/theflowermaid
Summary: Subha Patel's life was relatively normal and peaceful for a witch with elemental powers growing up under a non magical family.However, that peace only lasted so long.With very limited knowledge about her family tree, a spoiled brat with unclear motives, and an all-out war predicted to break out in the Wizarding world, the cons sometimes tend to outweigh the pros. In addition of the definite possibility that Subha and her godsiblings will become prominent figures in the chaos, Subha has a grave feeling that her willpower will be tested, physically and emotionally.While trying to navigate her life during her years at Hogwarts while dealing with her godbrother's fame and the impending war, her own story starts to unfold as she finds out about her past, unraveling over fifty years worth of her biological family's web of mysteries, lies and betrayals.But maybe some things are better left unknown, because if there's one lesson Subha is going to learn pretty quickly, it's that history has a very mysterious way of repeating itself.For better or worse.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to: J.K.Rowling (Harry Potter), CLAMP (Cardcaptor Sakura), Cressida Cowell (How To Train Your Dragon), Hanna-Barbara (Scooby-Doo), Craig McCraken (The Powerpuff Girls), Disney Channel (Suite Life) and Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail).
> 
> They are all amazing and creative people and with the exception of my OCs and the settings/places I personally create, I take no credit for the characters and settings of this story whatsoever.
> 
> If you know more than at least three of series involved, including Harry Potter, you're good to go! If not, that's okay. I will try to make the plot and characters understandable to the best of my ability. Knowledge of the series is not exactly necessary (with the exception of Harry Potter, which is required) but recommended, as I'm just using the characters. The story follows the plot of the Harry Potter series but the rest of the the worlds I've joined together are supposed to take place after their respective series ends.
> 
> Certain things to keep in mind considering the continuity of this fanfic:
> 
> 1) Suite Life's part will be an AU due to the fact that I can't integrate the plot of the show with the HP universe as well as I want to, so only some core elements are being used, such as the characters and some very general backstories. Not all of the characters will be used obviously, but the main few will be prominent. The cast collages (once I actually post them) will give you a clue as to who they will be.
> 
> 2) Cardcaptor Sakura's recent sequel series (Clear Card Arc) started in June 2016 and after some debating, I've decided that CCS's part in the fanfic is going to take place after the events of the original series, not the sequel, although some characters from the sequel might appear much later since I really like some of the characters that it has currently. So yeah, CCS's part in continuity is an alternative timeline of sorts.
> 
> 3) It is certainly debatable whether HTTYD will have some of their core characters alive when the series end. Seeing as the third and final film is not coming out until 2019, it's highly possible that some of the chapters will need to be highly edited or just take place after a certain point and ignore the end of the series. Then again, I've more or less kept things vague so that things will be easier to edit if I need to do so.
> 
> 4) I know the usage of The Powerpuff Girls is kind of out there, so while I tried to stay true to canon, some things are going to have to be changed around here and there, such as the Girls as well as the Boys (you knew this was going to have The Rowdyruff Boys) having last names because, duh, in this universe of course they're going to need one. And speaking of which, the location of Townsville will be moved from America to Britain, primarily because when creating this story, it was before Rowling created Ilvermorny in America when "Fantastic Beasts" came out so if I wanted to keep MF as it, I had to move the location of the city for the logic of the plot to mesh well with Rowling's canon. I could remove PPG on the whole from the story but that's another whole bag of plothole-based worms I do not want to open, nor do I have the time to.
> 
> 5) Ironically, Scooby-Doo is the one in this crossover with the least amount of changes. However, if anyone remembers the 2010 Scooby-Doo reboot, then it'll be fairly obvious that I'm using the characters from that reboot alone and it'll be very obvious which character out of the five gets the most focus in order to fit into the HP universe. A character or two from other incarnations (mainly the movies) might make it in if I have the space to do it.
> 
> 6) I will switch POVs when the plot calls for it, but the change in POVs is going to be a little different. If a chapter is going to be solely Subha's POV, I won't label the POV in the chapter as such. When there are multiple POVs in a chapter, including her's, that's when you'll see the POVs labeled. You'll also see a POV change if another character other than Subha is present. I hope this will make sense as I progress through the story. With that in mind, I'm going to try to avoid using Harry's POV when writing known scenes from the books/movies, primarily because the books were written from his POV - albeit 3rd person but my point still stands. During original parts of this story however, this restriction will be chucked out the window.
> 
> 7) Finally, I do make changes as the story goes along, such as changing certain parts to keep true to canon parts of a specific series. I will warn and update you readers about such things (if its a major change) via A/N's so that you won't get too confused, simply because this is more of a story that evolves with the ever changing canon of all the series used in this fanfic. The story will also go through somewhat of an aesthetic makeover, albeit slowly, so be prepared to see changes here and there.

**Prologue**

_Japan, 1981_

Friday didn't seem like much with the sunny weather. At least, not at first. Tomeda was bit of a quiet town to begin with.

As Nadeshiko Kinomoto pulled her long grey hair into a loose ponytail, everything was normal apart from the heavy heart that she had been carrying for a nearly a year now.

As the rest of her family went on with their daily lives, she went up to her baby daughter's room. Nadeshiko smiled as she saw Sakura cooing softly in her sleep, completely oblivious to the world around her. She then went into her room, took out a photo album, and turned it to a page that she had looked over numerous times.

It was a picture of her fifteen year old self underneath a cherry blossom tree back in Britain. On her right was a girl her age with her black hair in a ponytail, whose color changing eyes shone a brilliant shade of emerald in happiness, one that she always recognized as Priya Patel. On her left was the red-head Lily Potter, whose face seemed to light up as her smile reminded Nadeshiko of the time when she used to visit Britain during the summers that they came back from Hogwarts.

A teardrop had appeared on the photo before Nadeshiko realized that she was starting to cry again. She closed the album and walked back downstairs to the living room. It had been a year since Lily, Priya and their husbands had died, and she felt as though glass shards pierced her heart. She knew that she had the ability to move on but only God knew what was going on in their children's lives. Lily's son was living with her less than pleasant sister Petunia, and as for Priya's daughter, Nadeshiko had no idea where she was at the moment with the only knowledge that she was alive.

_It's_ _best if you_ _didn't_ _know,_ they had said.  _Trust me, Nadeshiko,_ _it's_ _for_ _your_ _own safety._

The silence as well as her thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Nadeshiko said as she went to the door. When no one answered she started to head back to cleaning the dining room. Before she could take a step however, she heard the knock again. This time, Nadeshiko became suspicious as an impending feeling of doom fell over her. She opened the door.

And...no one was there. However, Nadeshiko wasn't fooled. She stood her ground, and said calmly but in a dead serious tone, "I know you're still there. You might as well show yourself."

And at that moment, Nadeshiko saw the tip of a wand appear and the next thing she knew, she was blasted backwards in a blast of light. Groaning, she got up and to her horror, saw a familiar tall woman with thick dark hair standing at the doorway.

As Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered her way into the house, the first thought that popped into Nadeshiko's head was:  _how the hell did she find Tomeda to begin with?!_

* * *

 

"You...You are not human."

Bellatrix smirked as she took a chair from the dining table with her wand. Staring at Nadeshiko with her cold brown eyes, she sat on it with her legs on top of one another as though it was a throne and shrugged nonchalantly. "Who said I was, Kinomoto? You know me as well as the rest of the world does."

Nadeshiko glared at Bellatrix, who looked maniacal as ever. She clenched her fists tightly.  _No...I'm getting_ _out_ _of_ _this alive. Sakura...._

"You killed my best friends." Nadeshiko's voice cracked in despair. "You took  _everything_  away from me..."

"Their deaths weren't my fault to begin with," Bellatrix said as she waltzed up to Nadeshiko, her thin lips stretched into a victorious smile. "This is what you get for interfering with the Dark Lord's plan. It may be easier to get rid of you first and then head for the rest of your-"

"No!" Nadeshiko was shaking, her foamy sea green eyes glittering with fury like she never felt before.  _"You are not touching my family!"_

"Oh really? So, you honestly think that I won't go near your mudblood daughter once I'm done with you?" Bellatrix cackled. "You obviously don't know what I'm capable of."

Nadeshiko's eyes widened when the word  _mudblood_  entered her ears. She released her fists, finally having enough. All of the rage that showed itself through her eyes had slowed down into a calm fury. Nobody, whether good or evil, can call Sakura a mudblood and get away with it.

She didn't care about the fact that she couldn't defend herself against a witch, especially a Death Eater for that matter. She didn't care about the fact that the efforts that Lily and Priya went through to protect her from the war had gone to waste.

"You really like to play with your food, don't you?" Nadeshiko shakily. She then brought down her right hand and with full force, brought it across Bellatrix's face. Tears starting to race down Nadeshiko's face as Bellatrix fell down onto the ground panting heavily.

"You will pay dearly, Kinomoto..." Bellatrix said murderously. She raised her wand at Nadeshiko, who tried to back away but it was too late.  _"Crucio!"_

The pain was unbearable. Every single vein in her body was electrified to maximum level as Nadeshiko's body twitched unnaturally. Her grey hair flew up in the air, the nerve cells in her brain lighting up...and not in a good way. Bellatrix levitated her in the air as she screamed.

_I'm_ _sorry, Sakura._

Just as she was about to give up, the familiar strict voice of an older woman yelled,  _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The pain was now gone. Nadeshiko only felt a buring sensation coursing through her body as she fell hard onto the floor in the process. But compared to her broken spirit, this was absolutely nothing.

"Oh my good lord..." the person who saved her trailed off, nearly crying. Despite Nadeshiko's losing consciousness, she still noticed the person's figure. She wore familiar emerald-green robes and glasses. Her black hair was tied back into a tight bun with a pointed hat which was cocked to one side. "Eriol, Albus, we have a big problem."

"Minerva..." Nadeshiko struggled to say, but it came out like a whisper. Then everything went black.


	2. The Beginning of a Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beginning**

_10 Years Later, Blake Manor_

Eight o'clock. That's the time when I bolted awake in complete shock, as the alarm at my nightstand blared in its vicinity. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

But unfortunately, that was not meant to be.

"Subha Patel," the voice of Daphne Blake came out from behind my closed bedroom door, "If you do not get up right this instant, I will have Delilah pour a bucket of ice cold water over you!"

"But it's August!" I moaned. "Why can't I sleep in?!"

"Subha, if you really want to go to Hogwarts and study there, then I'd suggest practicing to wake up early!"

"Alright, I'm coming....."

I stumbled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. In the mirror, my normally wavy black hair was in complete shambles and my colour changing eyes were set on a slight shade of.... _Wow, I really must be tired if my eyes were hazel._

I then whipped up a small ball of water into my hand and slapped it in my face, waking me up instantly. Having control over elemental powers really had its perks in addition to being a witch.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I went downstairs to get breakfast. No one else was down except for Nan, Daphne, and Ginny.

"I still can't believe mum let me stay over for the summer," said Ginny Weasley. The ginger that was my best friend put some scrambled eggs onto her plate as she added, "Morning, Subha."

"Hey, Gin."

"It kind of sucks that Sakura had to stay for only a week though. At least we got to visit Diagon Alley before she had to head back to Japan."

"Yeah." I picked up a muffin from the basket in the middle of the table and took a bite. "By the way, where the hell is everyone else?"

"Daisy, Dawn, Delilah and Dorothy just left," said Daphne. My twenty-two year old adoptive sister put down the newspaper that she was reading and sighed. Her orange hair fell down in wavy locks on her shoulders. "There's way too many paparazzi these days."

"What is it this time?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"They won't shut up about my older designs. I mean, yeah, they're good but come on!"

"That's one of many perks of being a famous fashion designer, honey," said Nan. My adoptive mother pursued her lips and crossed her legs. "Either you ignore it or chose to let it get to you."

I should mention that if you've met Daphne or any of my adoptive sisters and saw Nan, you wouldn't have mistaken her for anyone else other than a Blake. In fact, she shared more of a resemblance to Daphne than the rest of the bunch. You could say I was the odd one out in terms of looks, but hey, that wasn't exactly surprising.

I raised an eyebrow. "Daph, have you hit a bit of a dead end?"

Daphne sipped her coffee in a brooding manner. "Maybe. But I need to get to work early today. The amount of paperwork—" she glanced at the grandfather clock behind Nan, which struck nine. "Oh Jeepers, I have to run!" She kissed my forehead before grabbing her folder and ran out the door. "Be good you two!"

"Ay!" Ginny and I choursed.

"Daphne's certainly been...interesting over the past few weeks," said Ginny.

"You've seen her at her worst, Ginny."

"So? Doesn't mean that-"

She was cut short by the three owls that came in through the open window. One was my Barn Owl Zeus, a birthday gift from my godsister Sakura Kinomoto a year ago, which was carrying a letter from her, the other was the fluffy and clumsy Errol, the Weasley's Family owl which was carrying Ginny's and one was an unfamiliar Great Owl carrying an official looking letter. Everyone in the dinning room share a look knowingly as all three of them landed on the table. Well, Errol crash-landed into the bacon but that's besides the point.

All of our attention was on the Great Owl that had its leg held out for the letter to be untied.

"You don't think-" said Ginny, aghast.

Nan sighed wistfully and smiled at me. "I remember the first time your mother got that letter."

I stopped untying the letter from the Great Owl's leg mid-way. "Yo-you were there?" I stammered out.

Nan nodded. "It was sad knowing that I would see Priya only during breaks. But nevertheless, I was still happy for her."

My throat got choked up. It was hard enough to know that my parents were dead at an early age. How they die: all I know is that they died in a car accident and that's all Nan and Daphne would tell me. But with Nan telling me stories like this about her from time to time, it was both soothing and yet, tragic.

I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Ginny giving me a sympathetic look. Taking a huge breath, I nodded and opened my letter that would signify my acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

 

"Subha, read the letter again!" Ginny screamed into my ear.

"Gin, I have already read the thing like three times!" I said.

"Subha, please read it again," pleaded Sakura, who was on the other line of the phone call.

"Oh, for the love of god..." I muttered. "Alright, here it is:

_Dear Ms. Subha Patel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

"Happy?"

"YES!" screamed Ginny. She pulled me into a bear hug. "By the way, you wouldn't mind saying hi to Harry for me, would you?"

I rolled my eyes. How I meet my best friends, especially Ginny for that matter, was more or less random. I've known them since I was eight and they are crazy but they have given me the best times of my life.

I gave Ginny the best poker face I could muster up. "Gin, just because I happen to be related to Harry-"

"Pleassseeeeee?"

I sighed. "After Nan and Daphne told me about Harry and Sakura being my godsiblings, do you think that I'll able to be able to talk to Harry like its normal?"

"Well, weren't you and Sakura the ones who found him with his aunt and uncle at the zoo a few months ago, pulled him aside and told him about you the three of you are related?"

"Ginny, you were there. All we told him was simply told him that our dead mothers were friends and that his mum was my godmother. My letter from Nadeshiko specifically told us to not tell him about him being a wizard as his Aunt Petunia would not take too kindly that he even knows about us to begin with."

"But...aren't you two in touch?"

I snorted. "Please. The Dursleys treat him like utter crap. He barely managed to sent me a letter two weeks ago, and things are not looking too good for him right now due to the snake incident at the zoo."

Ginny sighed. "Oh well. Anyway," she continued, suddenly sitting up straight on the bed. She put her finger on my head. "You got all your school supplies?"

"Yes, mum," I said sarcastically as I sat up on the bed too. "Gin, you and your mum are the ones who helped me buy them!"

"And your uniform?" asked Sakura.

"Really Sakura," I groaned,  _"Eu tu?"_

Ginny and Sakura roared with laughter.

"Ginny, you're becoming just like your mum by the minute," I said with my eyebrow raised.

Ginny sighed as she put her elbows on her knees. "I wish I could go with you."

"Come on, you'll be starting next year!" I blurted out. "And I'll be writing to you and Sakura every week!"

"I know. But still...."

I scrutinized Ginny as I tried to figure out her words. That's when it clicked in my head.

"Ginny, you fancy Harry, don't you?" Sakura asked slyly, voicing my thoughts.

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Wh-what? No, that's not what I-"

"Relax Gin," I said, laughing, "I can see it in your eyes." I put my elbows on the mattress with the phone in my right hand, my eyes boring into hers. "Since when?"

"For a while...." trailed off Ginny. Her face grew red as she fiddled with her fingers.

I raised my eyebrows at her.  _Well, no wonder she was shocked when we found out that Harry was my brother, the girl had a freaking crush on him._

"Hey guys," interrupted Sakura, "I just realized. If Subha is going to Hogwarts, what the hell are we going to do about Morbucks?"

That snapped us out of our dream world. We looked at each other in full swing panic. Then after a few minutes of thinking, Ginny said, "I'm going to have to help the Girls myself then.."

"No way, I'm coming back during Christmas break, right?" I said, determined. "Look, I'm not letting you deal with her alone, Ginny. Besides, even you know that they are starting Hogwarts too this year."

She threw up her hands. "Why do all of my friends have to be older than me?" she said as she fell on her back. She pouted. "Oh, I'm going to be so lonely..."

I started laughing again. "Ginny, I bet next year will more exciting than this year because-"

"Oh, please stop," Ginny sighed. "I'm just going to have to wait till next year. And Subha, considering Harry's relatives, I think you need to stay at Hogwarts this year. Don't start worrying about me."

Well, that's Ginny for you. She's smart, confident and independent but damn, that girl blushes way too easily.

And about our Morbucks problem....let me just say that Princess Morbucks is the American version of a spoiled brat. No, seriously, I'm not joking. She's worse than that Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And let's face it, that's really something more of an accomplishment, because it's almost impossible to be worse than Veruca Salt.

We're good friends with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, who called themselves the Powerpuff Girls (yes, those exact same girls who are starting Hogwarts) ever since we helped them out in a sticky situation involving Morbucks when they were visiting an uncle of theirs in London. Unfortunately, ever since then, Morbucks been attacking us as well for with a clear thirst for revenge without a resolve.

_Sheesh, you would have thought that she would have given up after two years._

"By the way," I started saying as I tried maneuvering the way out of the Morbucks problem, "has your dad found out about Clow Reed?"

"No," said Sakura. "I think it'll be a matter of time though. Thanks to Kero sneaking into the kitchen from time to time, I've had some close calls."

"Kinomoto, you are impossible," Ginny said indignantly.

I should also mention that Sakura was bit of a different story. About a year ago when she was back home in Japan after school, she discovered a winged plush toy-like figure named Keroberos coming out of a book, who straight out told her that she had to capture magic cards that were called Clow Cards before they befell a catastrophic event. At least that's how she put it. Now it looks like she's balancing school and catching rouge magic cards all the while not even blinking an eye.

While those two argued I just sat there and thought about what life at Hogwarts would really be like.

Little did I know though, was that I was in for a huge surprise.


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises**

We were at King's Cross station trying to enter Platform nine-and-three-quarters when Sakura and I spotted our godbrother, Harry Potter approaching us. But before we could talk to him, Mrs. Weasley got me running into the wall that lead into Platform nine-and-three-quarters because it was almost late.

"You can talk to him on the train, dear," said Mrs Weasley as she patted my shoulder.

After the luggage and Zeus was loaded into the train, I said bye to Ginny, promised to write, and got on the train. As the train got moving, I was looking for a compartment when I got the biggest shock of my life.

In the compartment I was looking into, were two familiar short hair blond sitting opposite of each other. The one sitting on my right had the typical blue eyes and a slimmer, but his twin on my left was a little more plump and had hazel eyes.

"ZACK?!" I shouted glancing left to right in utter disbelief, "CODY?!"

"SUBHA?!" they stood up and shouted back. "What in the world are you doing here!?"

_Wow. Seriously? Zack and Cody can be total idiots._

Long story short,Zack and Cody Martin were my best friends long before I met Ginny and Sakura. Preschool long, that is, which in my case, meant that I had know the twins for nearly my entire life. They moved away from England due to their parent's divorce and we hadn't had any contact since.  _But now...._

I raised my eyebrows at them. "Um, aren't I supposed to be asking that question?! And if you guys are supposed to be wizards, remember who gave you an element to control in addition to your own magic!"

The twins turned silent and sat down again. Well, it was true. When we were young, I gave Zack an element to control, which was air and I gave Cody the element of ice. I did the same to Ginny, who I gave fire as a birthday present to; Sakura's was air as well and Ginny's older brother, Ron Weasley's, was the same as Cody's. 

I slid into the compartment and sat opposite of Zack.

"Why didn't you write?" I asked them in a constricted voice, glaring pointedly at Zack, who slunk slightly in his seat.

"Well, you never exactly wrote to us either!" said Cody. "But even then, for Zack, I got pretty much no excuse."

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried out Zack.

"You didn't even try Zack, what am I supposed to do about that?! I, on the other hand, at least tried to make an effort to keep in touch with our best friend!"

I glared at Cody, my eyes narrowing into slits. While I had to admit that he had a point, my mind still refused to accept the fact that I never made a single attempt in contacting them. Years' worth of anger and frustration was starting to flow out of me. "Three years," I said slowly and fiercely, "How the hell can you get that busy in three years?! Do you have any idea how upset I was?!"

"Actually, I did," said Zack, his hazel eyes now glaring at me. "I just didn't know what to write to you because you-"

He stopped himself, turning a slight shade of red. My heart started beating three times faster. I felt like I was going to explode but at the same time, it was comforting as well. I calmed down, the anger and the adrenaline leaving me faster than the speed of light.

"I missed you guys," I said, "so much. Even after meeting Ginny and Sakura, I still thought of you." I looked at Zack again. "I-I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Um...I....you-" Zack started saying. But I cut across him.

"Look, I'm sorry I got angry," I said as I wiped my eyes and stood up, "but I'm really, really happy to see you two. I'll be back; I need to find my brother."

"Your brother?" they asked in unison. Looking at their faces, they were totally astonished.

"Yeah, you missed quite a bit since you left London," I said as I cracked a smile and opened the door. "I'll be right back."

"You missed a lot too!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I closed the door behind me, leaned slightly and bit my lip as I thought, "It's good to have them back again." I smiled and started looking for Harry.

* * *

Two minutes later, and I still had still no luck.  _Where the heck was he?_

I was walking so fast, I bumped into a girl who seems to have already changed into her Hogwarts uniform. She had brown bushy hair that went all over the place and had bucktoothed teeth.

"Ow," said the girl.

"Sorry," I said hastily. I started walking around her. I wasn't even two feet away when the girl called me back.

"Oh, excuse me?" said the bushy haired girl, "Can you tell me if you have seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

I stopped walking and turned around. I swore I had seen her before.  _But where? Never mind that, who in their right mind would have a toad for a pet?_

"No, can't say I have." I scrunched my eyebrows in puzzlement. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," said the girl proudly. "And you?"

"Subha Patel."

We shook hands. "Nice to meet you," said Hermione. She paused before continuing, "And...sorry for bumping into you."

I dissmised the apology with a wave. "Hahaha, don't worry about it."

Hermione gave me a tiny smile. "You're the first person that's been sort of nice to me since I got on."

I crossed my arms, "Well, they don't know what they're missing."

"Especially this ginger kid. He was so rude!"

My brain froze. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, expaserated. "Ginger? His name wouldn't be Ron Weasley by any chance, right?"

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. "You know him?"

"His younger sister has been my best friend since I was eight," I said, chuckling. "I'm sorry, he can be a bit of an annoying twat."

"Oh, it's...fine, I guess. He was with Harry Potter though."

I jumped. "What?!"

Hermione nodded. "They're both about five compartments down." She pointed in my direction. "You better get changed into your robes soon. We are almost there you know."

"Oh, thanks! And see you at Hogwarts....Hermione."

Hermione smiled again. "You too....Subha," she added and walked away in the other direction.

I found him a few minutes later, down five compartments like Hermione said.

"Hey Harry," I said as I sat beside him. Harry was somewhat in surprise.

"You're going too?" he asked me.

"Of course," I answered casually as I shrugged, "I've known about it my entire life."

"You're joking," said Harry as he started to gape at me like a fish, "You could said something in one of your letters! And where's Sakura?"

I laughed nervously as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah...sorry about that. But Harry, even you know you wouldn't have believed me back then anyway."

I closed his hanging mouth as I added, "And Sakura is a bit of a different matter."

Harry sighed as I glanced over to who was sitting across from him. My eyes immediately widened as I took a double take on the person who was sitting across from him. It was an eleven year old boy......with the same bright red hair as Ginny's. He had his hand on his forehead, like he's shocked that I know Harry.

Holy crap. Hermione wasn't kidding.

_"Ron?"_

"Really, Subha?" said Ron Weasley, throwing up his left arm, "I have been sitting here the whole bloody time!!"

_Oh great. Please, somebody kill me and get it over with. I'd rather be sent to the headmaster's office than deal with this._

"I swear, if I end up in one of the four houses with you-"

"Even I know you wouldn't leave, Twit."

I bit back a comment. Dammit, he nailed me. These are one of the few times when I just admit to the fact that Ron was not a complete idiot.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, me and Knucklehead here both hate each other. I'm best friends with his younger sister."

"Same to you, Twit," said Ron.

"Um...may I know what happened, exactly?" asked Harry slowly.

"A blind date we never wanted-" grumbled Ron, glaring hatefully at me.

"-and a one week relationship that shouldn't have happened," I finished, as I returned the look.

And quite honestly, that's the only thing that we have ever agreed on.

You could say that Ron and I have a bit of a complicated relationship. We actually used to get along really well until that stupid blind date. And it wasn't even out of our will. Things have been kind of awkward ever since but we managed to keep it at bay. We even did a few favors for each other. For example, I do help him prank Fred and George every once in a while...even if half the time, they often failed.

Harry didn't press for any more information. He just looked at us back and forth in amusement as I joined in, took a chocolate frog and a pumpkin tart from their cart and started eating as I stared out at the darkening countryside.

"So how in Merlin do you and Harry know each other?"

"He's my godbrother, you twit," I said, exasperated. "Ginny, Sakura and I met him at the zoo a few weeks ago."

"Wait, what?! You and Ginny have met him and you never even-"

"We kept our mouths sewn together for a reason, Knucklehead, now please shut up."

Ron gaped at me in frustration. The both of us ended up having a silent staring contest, which I obviously won.

We were silent for a minute and a half when I remembered that I have a letter to give to Harry. I took Nadeshiko Kinomoto's letter out of my pocket.

"Here," I said, giving him the letter as Harry gave me a confused glance.

"It's a letter from Sakura's mother," I explained patiently.

"But I thought-"

"Just read it when we get settled in," I cut in a little too harshly. Nadeshiko may not have been my mother, but considering that my mum was best friends with her, I found it a little hard to talk about her. Looking at Harry's hurt expression, I sighed and added gently, "I'm sorry, just read it when we get there."

Harry nodded. I stood up and walked to the compartment door. Just before closing it, I told them that we were nearing Hogwarts soon.

"You just reminded me of that Granger girl," said Ron. "I have a feeling that she's going to drive us crazy for the next few years."

"Who, Hermione?" I asked as I sat back down.

Ron nodded. "I see you have met her."

The way he said it, it sounded like he hated her already.

I scoffed. "For your completely deranged brain's information, she's actually really nice!"

"Yeah, coming from a lunatic!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Says the guy who gets his butt whipped during Quidditch."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, like you'd be any better."

"Ginny beat you, as I recall. Twice. In a row. I bet I can do the same."

The ginger smirked wickedly. "You don't even have your broom!"

"But once I bring mine next year, I bet two sickles that your face will be face down on thw Quidditch pitch."

"Oh please, like you'd actually-"

"Are you guys going to be fighting like this for the rest of the year?" Harry interrupted with his head in his hands.

I wished I could say yes. Ron's expression said pretty much the same thing. But nevertheless, we both made a silent agreement that we would keep the fighting to a minimum for the next few years.

But quite frankly, that's easier said than done.


	4. The Four Houses

**Chapter 3: The Four Houses**

The train reached Hogwarts within an hour, just like Hermione mentioned. I had changed into my robes fifteen minutes before we got there. After we got of the trains, I met up with Zack and Cody, who were not quite so happy that I didn't come back.

"Tee hee, sorry guys!" I said as I paled.

Cody rolled his eyes. Before I could say anything more, a big sized human (I hope that was an appropriate description as I mean that quite literally) came towards us.

"First years to the boats!" He cried out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" cried out Zack. "You're Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts!"

I gave Zack a confused look.

"Turns out that Zack and I are half-bloods," explained Cody while I just looked even more puzzled. "Dad's a wizard, mom's a muggle. Mom wasn't too happy when she realized that we would have to live with Dad because of this but we eventually persuaded her to let us go. Surely that Ginny girl you mentioned told you about-"

"Oh, she told me!" I barked. "I'm just sort of...." I trailed off.

Granted, Harry told me about Hagrid on the train, (I nearly snorted orange juice when he told me about Dudley Dursley's pig tail) and I know I should have been prepared but......wow.

"First years to the boats!" Hagrid called again.

We all followed him. All of a sudden, another boy came up to the three of us, walking right beside me. He was cute but in an arrogant sort of way. He was also pale in general and his hair was combed all the way back to the point where you could see his large forehead.

"Hello," said the boy. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Huh," I said neutrally, "I don't remember meeting you in the first place. So how could you have seen me?"

Cody snickered. Meanwhile, Zack looked somewhat irritated, all the while slightly fuming beside Cody.

"So...what house do you want to be in?" the guy droned on. "Name's Draco Malfoy, by the way."

That's when it clicked. This guy was part of the Malfoy family, one of the few pureblood families in the wizarding world.

As soon as he said that, Cody and Zack started pulling me away from him. Not so subtly, I might add.

"Oh, and I can guess you two," Malfoy continued before we could walk away, "Blond hair, same face, same father....you are the Martin twins. Your family's called one of the most intellectual half-bloods the world's ever seen. If you ask me, I think that they are just a bunch of misfits."

Zack looked just about ready to punch him. Cody gripped my hand tighter and said, "Well unlike our family, what's your family called as? Because as I distinctly remember, 'The World's Biggest Gits certainly wasn't on the list."

Malfoy's face contorted into a furious look. "Well, I really don't want you near me anyway, I don't want your....um....weakness affected on me."

"Alright, that's it," said Zack angrily as he raised his fist, "I'll show you how weak I really am!"

_Crap. This escalated quickly enough._

"No!" I cried out, squirming out of Cody's grip and held back Zack. "Zack, he's not worth getting in trouble for. Please, listen to me!"

Zack looked at me, his face slowly softened. He lowered his hand. In the meantime, I threw Malfoy a distasteful look and quickly lead the two away.

Zack turned on me. "Why did you-"

"I had to!" I retorted. "Trust me Zack, I've heard stories and you really don't want to spend your first week at Hogwarts in detention!"

Zack started to protest but I glared at him and he closed his mouth immediately. Seriously, what had gotten into him? He was never one to get angry so easily. I could sense a tiny bit of change in the both of them. But he couldn't have changed that much...right?

After what seemed like a long period of silence, we finally reached the boats.

The twins and I got in a boat and waited for instructions.

"Alright, now follow me!" said Hagrid, and we all rowed our boats.

We all rowed until we came across a huge castle. I gasped at the beautiful sight and I wasn't the only one. I looked around and I saw the other first years' expressions were pretty much the same thing.

We were here. Hogwarts....it's really here.

"Dad was right," Cody said in awe, "it's really amazing."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

We entered through the doors that lead to the Great Hall. This was after Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, gave us the basic rules of Hogwarts and briefly explained the Houses and their rules. Then a frog appeared and a boy named Neville Longbottom came running forward crying out "Trevor!"

After that, we headed to the Great Hall. Wow. It was even grander up close. Behind me, Hermione Granger was telling to those who would listen about the ceiling and how it was enchanted to make it look like the sky.

"I say that she's still a lunatic," said Ron, who suddenly appeared on Cody's right with Harry.

"Oh beat it, Knucklehead," I said to him.

"Um, who are you?" asked Zack.

"Ron Weasley," Ron answered. "And you? Wait, don't tell me. You're the two blokes from one of the Twit's pictures. Zack and Cody Martin. Never knew you guys were wizards."

"Neither did we, until our dad told us that he was one. Our mom's a muggle, so we're half-bloods," said Cody. "To be honest, I think that's why they divorced. And why dad's on the road majority of the time."

"Cody, you can't jump to-"

"I know Subha, I'm not jumping to conclusions. All I'm saying is that it could have been a contributing factor."

"And how long have you known this guy?" Zack pointed to Ron.

"I've been best friends with his sister since I was eight. She's a year younger, but she skipped a grade at Hyland. I crashed into here while Mary was showing her around school."

"And my life hasn't been peaceful ever since," said Ron, dragging his hands down his face.

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows at him. "Who said we were going to make life easy for you, Knucklehead?"

Harry snickered and turned to Ron. "I think I met your sister once. What was-"

"Ginny Weasley," answered Ron.

Harry looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. Wide eyed, Harry turned to face the front as he simply mouthed, "wow."

A minute later, we all reached a slightly raised platform which had a stool with a very old witch's hat sitting on top of it. Professor McGonagall went up to the stool and unrolled a long piece of paper, took the hat of the stool and started calling out names.

"That's the Sorting Hat, isn't it?" I asked Cody.

He nodded. "Dad told us that we get sorted into one of the four houses by that hat."

"Susan Bones!" said McGonagall. A girl with pigtails walked to the stool and sat on it as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. As I looked closer, I realized the hat had a mouth and a pair of eyes.

 _So this is what Fred, George and Ginny meant when they said that we were going to be sorted by a hat._  When I glanced around, it's no wonder that Ginny was longing to come here. If the Great Hall alone is spectacular, what would the rest of the castle look like?

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried out. Susan Bones went to a group of cheering students on the right side of the Hall.

McGonagall kept calling names as the Sorting Hat sorted them by their apparent talents and motives. Zack, Cody and Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor, while Draco Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin. Before I knew it, McGonagall said, "Subha Patel!"

_Oh god. I think my heart just stopped._

I nervously walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm....where to put you?" whispered the Sorting Hat. "Well, you've obviously got talent and you're damn aware of it. And you're powerful, oh yes. There's even more untapped power in you but you don't seem to recognize it. However, you also have a great deal of a need to prove yourself and determination to carve your own path...."

I sat there while I silently prayed to be put in any house other than Slytherin. I was not looking forward woith deal with Malfoy during my seven years here. I looked around and as my eyes landed at the teacher's table, I saw Albus Dumbledore and a man with a hooked nose and whose hair was black and oily, eying me curiously. My thoughts were interrupted when the Sorting Hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief as I went over to the cheering Gryffindor table. I immediately sat beside Zack and Cody.

"Oh thank god," said Cody, "for a second, I thought the hat was going to put you in Ravenclaw or Slytherin!"

I smacked him on his head and looked anxiously at the stage as "Parvati Patil" also got sorted into Gryffindor.

A few names later, McGonagall called out: "Harry Potter!"

My eyes widened even more as Harry went up to the stool. I could feel the tension rising for some reason. The Hat took the longest time trying to decide where to put Harry, even longer than me for that matter. Two minutes later, the Hat shouted,  _"Gryffindor!"_

To say the least, the Gryffindor Table's cheers were louder for Harry than for anybody else. I cheered also with them as Ginny's older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley kept chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

After Ron got sorted into Gryffindor and the rest of the remaining students, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words, mainly warning us to stay away from the third floor corridor. And then he said, "Let us begin."

I looked down at the table, once empty with the exception of the plates and utensils, was full of every single type of food I could eat. I took a bit of steak and a bit of everything else. Dang, there was more food here than at the Blake mansion.

I ate as I chatted up with Harry, who was sitting opposite of me, and Hermione and Percy, discussing about the types of classes we're going to have the next day. That was when the Gryffindor ghost, "Nearly Headless Nick", showed up and ended up grossing about half of the first years off when Hermione asked how he can be "nearly headless." Cody and Zack were being their usual selves by arguing half the time, but they happened to get along with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas very well.

By the time we finished, we were all stuffed. Professor Dumbledore dismissed us to our common rooms. Percy Weasley and another girl prefect lead us to the Gryffindor common room, which had a portrait for a door. Also known as...The Fat Lady.

 _"Fortuna Major,"_  said Percy.

"Very well," said the Lady, and let us in.

The common room felt very cozy on first sight. We all went up to our rooms to find our luggage and pets already there. I went up to Zeus' cage and let him nibble my finger.

"Hey Zeus," I said affectionately, "'Ya miss me?"

"This is so much better than going to middle school," said Blossom.

"Yup. I feel like this is going to be an interesting year," said Buttercup.

"I'm just glad that the Professor let us come here in the first place," said Bubbles. "Along with Mojo and HIM promising to protect Townsville until summer break for the next seven years."

"Yeah, it's a huge weight taken off our backs for the year," agreed Blossom. "And besides, even they admitted that it wouldn't be half as fun trying to take over Townsville without us kicking their butts."

I laughed. "You know, even if they're villains, I'll be the first to admit that they have slightly grown on me."

Bubbles shrugged. "Eh. Mojo's not so bad when you look at his situation closely. Every once in a while, he's actually been a pretty nice monkey."

Well, even I couldn't argue with that. The Girls have known Mojo Jojo longer than me, Ginny and Sakura have so I just had to take Bubbles' word for it. I sighed as I looked around and changed into my pajamas.

"It kinda already feels like home, doesn't it?" asked Hermione wistfully as she was in bed, reading Hogwarts: A History. "Even though we have been here only for a couple of hours?"

I looked at her as I got into bed. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does. Well, night Hermione."

"You too Subha."

As I snuggled in bed, I thought about what Hermione asked. And as I thought about dinner a few hours ago, my answer felt more real than it could have been.

Hogwarts. I was in a place where I feel like I could be myself.

It really did feel like home.


	5. Chapter 4: Eriol's Warning

**Chapter 4: Eriol's Warning**

_4 Years later_

I woke up to my alarm clock. I pulled my head up and lo and behold, it was 6:00 am. 

Ugh, I was so tired. Maybe it wasn't exactly a good idea staying up late writing letters to everyone I knew. But my phone started ringing anyway.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey everyone, wake up!" Cody's voice rang out. "You do realize what today is, right?!"

"Dude, how the heck should we know?" a sleepy and irritated Zack sounded off on the other side of the line.

I sighed. "Cody, if you want to wake-" 

I stopped myself as I glanced at the calendar. I bolted upright in my bed, suddenly wide awake. "Holy shit!" I shrieked, "How much time do we have?!"

"Um, like two hours!" Cody cried out.

"Subha, what are you—" Sakura started saying in a sleepy voice. Her short honey brown hair was in shambles but as soon as she glanced over at the calendar, she sat up faster than a mouse, wide awake. 

 _"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ she screamed. "Cody _, why didn't you wake us up earlier?!_ "

She shut off her phone and bolted from her bed to the bathroom. As if on cue, Tomoyo Daidouji came into our bedroom, screaming, "Sakura, Subha, are you two alright?!"

I looked at Tomoyo, who was standing there, with her dark blue hair up in a ponytail, geared and ready to go while the rest of us were frizzy haired and in bed.

"What are you guys—" Zack started to ask but got interrupted.

"THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, YOU IDIOTS!" me and Cody yelled.

"SAY WHAT?!" I heard Bailey Pickett and Meiling Li screaming in the other room next to us. Yeah, as big as the Martin mansion was, the walls were somewhat thin as paper.

"That's today?!" Zack said loudly. "Crap, I totally forgot!"

"Cody, you could have woken us up earlier, dammit!" Shaoran Li said angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry Shaoran," Cody apologized sarcastically, "but you see, my mind just thought that you snoring idiots  _were already awake!"_

"Cody, calm down. It's just a game."

"Just a game?  _Just a game?!_ "

Sakura and I looked at each other and smacked our heads.  _Oh no, here he goes again._

"Shaoran...." Sakura sighed in resignation, "....even I can realize that you just set off a ticking time bomb."

While Cody ranted about how Quidditch isn't just a game (mind you, he's a fanatic about it just like me and Zack are), I hung up immediately and quickly got out of bed. God, I could hear Cody yelling all the way from here, even without the phone. 

I took a five minute shower, put on some clothes, packed the usual items into my backpack, including my wand, and raced out of the bedroom.

 _Dammit Subha, you've really done it this time._  See, this is what I got for sleeping till eight every morning. Honestly, you'd think that I would have changed my sleeping habits by now.

"Oh my..." Tomoyo trailed off as I ran past her like a bullet. She came running with me. "Subha, you're going to get hurt."

I stopped running and glanced at her worried expression and my heart melted a bit. "Tomoyo, just run on ahead. I'll meet up with you downstairs. I don't want to get you hurt, 'kay?"

 _"Hai,"_  she said with a wide smile, "I'll tell Sakura." I watched her skip down the steps with a smile.

 _Oh Tomoyo._ Seriously, I had only known her for about five years or so and she's the exact same age as us but her soft spoken personality and her slight obsession with getting Sakura on video makes her seem like an eight year old. 

Well...okay, I can't say she's changed that much since the day Sakura introduced us to each other but to be fairly honest, it's not like it's an issue. Take Harry for example. She's like a little sister to him. Plus, she's an amazing singer.

After she went, I thought about Harry and I wondered what he was doing at the Burrow. At this time, everyone will be awake getting ready for the World Cup but I'll bet that he and the Knucklehead are sound asleep. I snickered at the thought. 

Either way, it had been four years since the sorting. Zack and Cody have been staying in Britain alternating summers because their mum did not want to fly all the way here every single summer, as she can't exactly afford that much. 

I often stayed with them every alternating summer, with the exception of the summer after my third year, where I went to Paris for vacation, and later met my mum's side of the family. Two of my cousins are actually going to start their second and third year at Hogwarts.

Weird how I never noticed them around in school until that moment. Apparently they have, which just cemented Ginny's constant assumption that I'm the most oblivious person on the bloody planet.

Harry has kept in touch with me and Sakura frequently over break now thanks to Hedwig and Zeus. Zack and Cody's dad had a small mansion that was close to The Burrow, meaning that I saw Ginny anytime I could.

And the biggest part of my life right now, was that no one in the Wizarding world, with the exception of the Weasleys, Zack, Cody, Hermione and Bailey Pickett (she's in Ravenclaw, by the way) absolutely no one knew that the famous Harry Potter has two godsisters. Before our third year, Harry, Sakura and I had decided to kept quite about it as long as possible. Although, turns out that Remus Lupin, our former Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher from last year (and one of our better ones, to be honest) already knew. Considering that he knew our parents, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He even told me once that that I have my mum's slight sarcastic personality, which I've always wondered whether he meant that as a compliment or something else. Harry had been quick to reassure me about it, but still.

Anyhoo, here I am, sprinting to the dining room for breakfast before we leave for the Quidditch World Cup. With Mr Martin working at the Ministry of Magic, he got tickets to see the World Cup and had a few extras, so he gave me, Zack and Cody tickets so that we could invite a few people. I invited Sakura, Shaoran Li (long story, but he's Sakura's boyfriend), and Tomoyo Daidouji. Cody used his to invite his crush, Bailey Pickett. Zack used his to invite Shaoran's cousin, Meiling Li. Neither me or Shaoran knew why but Meiling was happy enough to be coming along anyway.

And to tell you the truth, this felt so normal, that it didn't even faze me at that point.

And so I started running again. But as I nearly got to the steps, I didn't see where I was going, happened to crash into Zack, who was also rushing to the dining room, and I landed right on top of him as a result.

I pulled my head up and realized that Zack's arms were around my hip as he started apologizing, "Jesus. Subha, I'm so....."

He stopped speaking for some reason.

"So....what?"

"So....so....."

But it wasn't even his sudden stammering that caught me off guard. It was the fact that my heart went  _thump-thump-thump_  every twenty seconds. Well, that, and my lips were just inches away from his. And the fact that my hands were flat out on his chest. "...Zack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I completely forgot what I was going to say." He laughed nervously.

"No you didn't."

"Your eyes...were they always that blue..." That last word turned into a whisper as he tightened his grip on my waist and pushed a strand of hair from my face as I started to lean towards him. I couldn't think of a single reason why I let him but I could feel a certain pull and warmth coming from his touch that made me feel nervous and willing at the same time.

That is...until Cody suddenly hollered from the dining room.

"Zack, Subha! What the heck is taking you guys so long? Everybody else is here!"

I quickly opened my eyes and suddenly came back to my senses as I realized that Cody would never let us hear the end of our current predicament if he saw us.

"We're coming in a minute!" I yelled.

We quickly got off each other and I helped Zack up to his feet. I put my hands behind my back and cleared my throat. "So.....sh-shall we go?"

Zack looked the opposite way, turning beetroot red. "Ye-yeah. Right. Let's go!"

But neither of us budged. Zack glanced at me and started to say something but right then, Cody screamed, " _SUBHA JODHA PATEL AND ZACHARY MARTIN, GET YOUR SLEEPY BRAINS OVER HERE NOW!"_

I let out a yelp.

"Oh-kay, now he's mad," said Zack.

 _Shit. We were definitely screwed._  I glanced at him. "Run for it?"

"Oh hell yeah."

We dashed down the steps in opposite directions.

* * *

"Dad, how long is this going to take?"

"We got a few more feet to go Zack, so just hold on, okay?" said Kurt Martin.

"Zack, it's only been five minutes," said Shaoran. The brown haired cutie that was my sister's boyfriend did a very good job of making a poker face at his antics. "How the hell are you whining?"

"Shaoran, that's just the lazy part of Zack talking, so don't bother with it," I grumbled.

"Is it me, or is everybody a little cranky right now?" Bailey asked warily.

I scoffed. "Well, you can thank Cody here for being cranky this morning."

"Yeah, amen to that," agreed Meiling. She was tying up her jet black hair as she sighed in exhaustion. "I nearly went deaf the way everybody was screaming at each other two hours ago."

"You were screaming too, Meiling," said Shaoran, who was still holding the poker face expression with amazing ability.

"And your point?"

"She does have a point though," I said in Meiling's defense, "I think my voice went wayward too afterwards."

"Hoeee...I have never seen Cody that mad....." said Sakura, who was clutching Shaoran's hand for some balance. Looking kind of pale, it looks like she wasn't exactly left off the hook either when it was her turn to be scolded by Cody.

"Nor have I seen Zack and Subha blush that hard before," Tomoyo said inquisitively.

"Well, with the exception of Tomoyo, every single one of you overslept!" Cody cried out indignantly. Then his eyes widened as he realized what Tomoyo had just said. He turned his face around to face her. "Wait, what?"

Tomoyo's expression changed. She looked away and pretended to have not said anything.

I stole a quick glance at Zack.....only to see that he was doing the same. I quickly turned my head in the opposite direction as my face got hot.

I saw Bailey and Sakura putting the puzzle pieces together about what happened between me and Zack this morning and started roaring with laughter as I groaned.

I pulled Bailey by the arm close to me. "You say anything, Pickett, and I swear-"

"Subha, does it  _look_  like I want to see you and Zack get buried alive?" Bailey said softly. Her milk-brown hair was in a bun, which was bouncing up and down as she walked in silent fits of laughter.

"Bailey, I'm serious."

Bailey slowly stopped laughing for a minute and saw that I wasn't kidding. "Oh my god. You're not actually—"

I cleared my throat. "So Sakura, where's Kero?" I asked Sakura to change topics. "He would have loved to see all of this."

But unfortunately, that didn't stop Bailey from smiling and smirking as she knowingly raised an eyebrow at me. She was keeping her finger between her teeth so that she wouldn't start laughing again. And no matter how much I deny it, she's never going to believe me.  _Crikey, I'm so done for._

"It's bit of a long story," Sakura answered. "Kero is back in Japan with Tomoyo's mom. Why she agreed to take him in though, I have no clue."

"By the way, I keep forgetting to ask you," said Cody, "How are things going for you in Japan?"

Sakura slouched. "Are you talking about how things are going in general, or are you talking about how Dad and Toya took the news about my magic?"

Shaoran stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, they found out?!"

She nodded. "Yup. Tomoyo's mom found Kero in the kitchen and....the rest was history." She visibly shuddered as I heard her mutter, "If Aunt Sonomi finds out about Harry being mum's godson, I'm going to have a lot to explain."

I chuckled. Of course. Kero was short for Cereberus, who was a mystical winged creature with wings. Except, he was the size of a plush toy and pretty much easy to disguise himself as one.  

"Sakura," said Shaoran, "considering that your aunt has also known Lily Potter and Priya Patel since they were kids, I think she's going to find out regardless."

Sakura shrugged helplessly. "Wishful thinking, I guess. I know she cared for them like Mum did but...a part of me thinks that she kind of resents the world of magic since she lost all three of them to it."

"She'll be relieved to see Harry alive, that's for sure," said Tomoyo gently. "You remember the first time she saw Subha?"

Cody smiled. "I remember Subha telling me and Zack about that. Said that she started crying and said that she was the spiting image of her mother."

I punched him lightly on the arm. "I thought I told you to keep that private. Anyway, whatever resentment Aunt Sonomi might have will be nothing like Harry's relatives."

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you said that, I was actually scared for a second. Speaking of magic, what was Kero doing in the kitchen?"

"What else would he be doing in the kitchen?" said Sakura flatly.

"That damn Cereberus," said Shaoran irritably. "I told you it was a bad idea to leave him home alone during that ski trip."

"I thought everything was fine!" Sakura retorted. "Not my fault he snuck out!"

"You know he's a gluttonous manic of a winged creature!"

"Shaoran!"

"Next thing you know, they are going to ask you about Daidouji's—"

"Speaking of Kero, I saw Hiiragizawa in town a few days back," I interrupted. If I was being honest, I did not want to see a angry Sakura.

Sakura perked up, seemingly forgetting about her argument with Shaoran. "Eh? Eriol was in town?"

"I was in London shopping with Ginny when we bumped into him. He was also with your former teacher Kaho Mizuki. It looks as though you talked about me and Ginny quite a bit, because they knew us almost immediately at first glance," I added with a half smile and a cocked eyebrow.

Sakura turned to face the front as she laughed nervously and tapped her fingers together. "Um....."

I patted her on the back with a laugh. "Cheer up, sis. We ended up chatting for a bit, talking about you in particular. When I mentioned you were going to The Quidditch World Cup with us, Eriol told us that he feels an enormous amount of dark magic there and we have to be careful. We tried to ask him what was going on, but he just told us to to stick together no matter what and keep an eye out in the process."

"Like we haven't been doing that since we were eight," Sakura said quietly. "You have any idea what he means though?"

I shook my head. "You weren't kidding when you said that he was a bit of an enigma. Bastard wouldn't give us a straight answer. I asked him if he knew anything about Princess, but all he said was that she was the last of our problems."

"At this point, I honestly agree with him for once," said Shaoran. "Given Harry's own litter of problems..."

We both jumped.  _Well, shit._

"How much did you hear?" I asked him warily. 

"Well enough to know not to interfere for now," he responded calmly, and Sakura and I both let out a sigh of relief.

"Guys, there it is!" Mr Martin suddenly cried out. "Come on now, quickly!"

We all saw what Mr Martin was pointing at. It was a blue plastic hairbrush sticking out of the grass.

So.....the Portkey — no, our Portkey, as it can be any inanimate object — was a blue plastic hairbrush.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab on!"

"Dad, you have got to be kidding me," Zack and Cody said together.

We all put our hands on the brush, which for a small brush, everybody was able to put a hand on it.

"And in five, four, three, two, one! Go!"

We all started spinning, and within minutes, it felt like we were floating. Our surroundings disappeared and merged into a whirlpool of a storm that we were in the middle of.  It was a few minutes later when Mr Martin said, "On the count of three, let go!"

"WHAT?!" we all cried out.

"NOW!"

We were all screaming our heads off as we let go of the brush. Ten seconds later, there was a thud that told me we found ground.

"Ow...." trailed off Sakura, "if that's the way to travel by Portkey, then count me out of any future Portkey travels."

"Oh come on now," said a voice and as we all looked up, there was Mr. Martin, floating towards the grass and landing perfectly on his feet. "that should have been a great wake up call for you kids! Wasn't it?"

"If you call being dropped on the ground a wake up call, that is," muttered Bailey.

"I never heard of a wake up call that was good to begin with," said Meiling.

"Agreed."

"Kurt!" said a voice, "Fancy seeing you here!"

We all turned around, saw ginger-headed Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory were walking towards us and in tow, were Fred, George, Cedric Diggory, the Knucklehead and....

"Ginny!" Sakura yelled.

"Oi, Hermione!" I cried out, "Did you give the Knucklehead a wake up call for me?"

"I came close to giving Ron and Harry more than a wake up call," answered Hermione as she got close and gave me a hug.

"What's up with you and Ron calling each other Knucklehead and Twit?" Harry asked me when he reached us with a perplexed expression. "I thought you two got along fine....or that's what Fred and George constantly keep telling me."

"Ron and I paid them two gallons to tell you that the minute first term started second year."

Harry sighed in confusion. "I honestly don't get you two."

"Join the club," said Hermione, "The entire school doesn't either."

"Should we even ask though?"

"Never, mate," answered Ron, who just caught up with them.

"And me and Hermione know the only way to stop these two from fighting temporarily," said Ginny, who had arrived with Sakura.

"How?" asked Harry.

"When they mention you," Ron and I said gloomily.

"It's quite idiotic," said Hermione, "but hey, its been working just fine."

Harry put his face in his hands as though he was tired of it already. In our defense though, he knew  _why_  we fought all the bloody time. In fact, he once said to me that Ron and I act like a married couple more than Ron does with Hermione, without the friendship part. But during our second year, Harry mentioned that if he caught the two of us fighting again, he was going to put the both of us on a boat, alone and leave us there until we learned to get along.

After that, the only time we  _didn't_  fight was when he was with us.

"Really?" said Sakura with a hint of annoyance, "That's all I had to do?" Crossing her arms as she pouted, she added, "if that was the case then I could have stopped Shaoran and Toya to stop being so antagonistic towards each other a long time ago."

We all looked at her in shock. Sakura knew?!

"What?!" Sakura asked as she stared back at us. Then she sighed. "Those two have been like that since the day I started dating Shaoran. It has been two years, you honestly thought that I wouldn't notice?"

I laughed. "Sis, you never fail to amuse me."

"Well, what did you expect, Subha?" she asked with the pout still on her face. "Those two have to get along at some point in their lives."

"Come on kids!" Mr Weasley called out, "We're all set! You don't want to be left out in the cold now, do you?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot," said Ron. "Me and Harry were supposed to tell you that we were set."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Ron. "Great timing, you Kuncklehead."

"It's been only five minutes, you Twit!" said Ron.

Harry sighed as he walked past us. "Do you honestly want me to put the both of you on a boat?"

The image of me and Ron stranded on a boat for eternity came back to me as it had for the past three years as Hermione and Ginny snickered. Sakura sighed and smacked her head. 

That was enough for me to not start another fight with Ron with that in mind.

"Here we are!" said Mr Diggory, "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

I looked around in awe and amazement. Me, Ginny and Hermione were stopping every five minutes whenever we found something interesting. Mr. Weasley had to tell us a dozen times to keep up but the campsite was so amazing that we couldn't resist a couple of times. A few minutes later, after gawking at everything there, we all parted ways.

"I'll see you guys at the game," said Ginny as she hugged me and Sakura. We all waved goodbye to the Weasleys and the Diggorys and Mr. Martin lead the way to our tent. When we reached there, all we found was a small tent that seemed to fit only five people, max. We all exchanged skeptical looks as I wondered how nine people are going to fit in that small of a tent.

But all of our doubts vanished the minute we entered it. The tent inside was, well, like the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside. There was a couch and two armchairs, along with a fireplace right in the middle of the three furniture.

"Dad, you never really disappoint, do you?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Mr Martin said happily. "Take a look around!

Putting my bag onto a armchair, I did exactly that as there was three bedrooms for the guys while there was two bedrooms for the girls to share, along with two separate bathrooms.

After we all freshened up, we found out that Mr Martin brought marshmallows, chicken and Chocolate Frogs for lunch. We munched away on them but I had the misfortune of sitting besides Zack. Well, not misfortune but if we were going to be awkward around each other, I'd prefer to be seated next to Sakura and Bailey.

Either way, I had other things on my mind. I thought about when me and Ginny bumped into Kaho Mizuki and Eriol. 

The thing is, I only told Sakura part of what Eriol told me and Ginny. There was something else I didn't tell her. And maybe I'll tell her when the time is right. Because Princess' family tree, which used to be a mystery to almost everybody, may play a part in why she's hell bent on making us miserable.

 _"Princess Morbucks is the last of your problems,_ " Eriol had said gravely.  _"While her family tree plays a part in your situation, keeping an eye on Sakura is your most important task."_

 _"Eriol, keeping her mother's death a secret is not really the best way to go about this,"_ I had argued.  _"She's going to find out eventually and regardless of how she finds out, it's not going to be pretty."_

 _"I know I'm asking a lot of you by asking to keep this under wraps. But its for Sakura's sake."_ I remembered his face clearly that day. He almost sounded regretful as he added in a slightly cracked tone,  _"You and Sakura both need to stick together with Harry now more than ever. Please."_


	6. Trouble at the Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter** **5** **: Trouble at The Quidditch World Cup**

Oh wow. Holy shit, this was amazing. I felt like we were on top of the world. Then again, that's the thing about getting one of the best seats there is.

"How far up are we?" Meiling asked in awe.

"We're meeting up with everyone else so a its a little higher," answered Mr. Martin.

"Anymore higher and we'll run out of oxygen!" Cody said breathlessly.

"Cody, stop complaining and climb faster, will ya?" Zack yelled at his brother.

"Gezz, can't you two act civil for once?" Shaoran asked impatiently.

Zack and Cody looked at each other and burst out laughing at the idea. I started giggling along with them as I put a hand on his shoulder and replied, "Yeah, the answer's no. Take it from someone who's known them for a while."

"You're the only person I would go to when it comes to these two."

"Hey, I deal with those nincompoops during History of Magic as well!" Bailey wailed.

Sakura snickered as I looked up and saw Ginny waving over to us. Two floors up and the red hair was still unmistakable. We reached everybody within a few minutes.

"Gin, how high are we?!" I shouted over the cheering.

"How should I know?!" she replied. "We seem to be high enough!"

I roared with laughter as Fred and George appeared beside me. "Bet you girls five Sickles that Ireland wins!" said Fred.

Ginny and I gave them a blank look. "We root for the same team!"

"Fine," said Ron, who appeared at my right side, "I bet you the four of you ten Sickles that Bulgaria wins. Each."

"You're so gonna lose," said George.

I shook Ron's hand. "You're on, Knucklehead."

"This is amazing!" Sakura yelled as she glanced over the railing, down at the Quidditch pitch. "I actually get to see an actual Quidditch match!" She squealed in delight as Tomoyo recorded everything, mainly Sakura's reactions to it. Shaoran just looked on with a smile on his face while absorbing everything around him.

"You're so cute, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as she added dramatically, "I'm so glad that I'm able to record you during this trip." I could've sworn I saw her eyes sparkle as she said, " _Arigato,_  Subha!"

"Tomoyo's at it again, isn't she?" said Ginny wearily. "To think that this is completely normal though...."

I laughed nervously. "I mean, let's be honest. It'll make for some good natured blackmail."

"Hmm. Fair point."

Shaoran turned to face me as I gave him an apologetic look. He just sighed and shook his head. It still surprised me on how quiet and collected he was. He was a direct contrast to Meiling, who was the exact opposite.

Meanwhile, Sakura was worn out and was blushing slightly at her friend's antics when Harry came to Sakura's apparent rescue by rubbing Tomoyo's hair affectionately and started to tell Sakura about how Quidditch was played. It was hilarious and cute watching Tomoyo standing there in complete shock.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo," I patted her head, "You'll get it next time."

I felt something bumping me at my legs. I turned around to see what it was, only to find a house elf looking straight at me. She (I think the elf was a female) was shivering, the poor thing.

Then again, all she was wearing was a cloth of rags.

I knew an house elf when I saw one. The reason being is that I actually met a house elf before; when I was visiting the hospital wing before the end of the year, I bumped into Dobby, who apparently came to Hogwarts because he wanted a job with some pay. When I told him who I was, he literally squealed in excitement that I knew Harry Potter and told me how he was a great wizard. Harry later told me more about him when I mentioned Dobby on the train ride back to Kings' Cross. I was kinda astounded on how he escaped the Malfoy family just to warn Harry about the events occurring our 2nd year. The cake 'dropping' on Uncle Vernon's clients was the most hilarious story I have ever heard in my life, even if it did land Harry into some serious trouble.

"Oh, sorry, miss!" said the elf. "Is the young miss all right?"

I knelt down, head to head to the poor elf. "It's alright. No need to be sorry. What's your name?"

Before the elf could answer, Harry came behind me and said incredulously, "Dobby? Is that you?"

"No, I is Winky!" squeaked the elf. "I is holding the seat for my master. But I knows Dobby! And you," she added in a starstruck voice as she pointed at Harry's scar, "surely is Harry Potter! Dobby talks of you all the time!"

Then she looked at me and Winky's already tennis ball-like eyes widened. "And Dobby was right! Harry Potter's sister shares a remarkable-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "How did you know I'm Harry's sister? Nobody knows except-"

"Dobby told I, miss!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at me. "You told Dobby?"

"Like I said, I bumped into him and he somehow recognized me because he saw me with you at one point," I responded as I waved my fists in the air, "And I thought I told him that he was supposed to keep that a secret!"

Harry simply sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Subha, calm down. This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't start keeping our own family trees under wraps."

"Oh please," I mumbled. "I seen what fame had done to Lockhart. And besides, being crowded by people who want to know more about you is the last thing I want."

"People do that even without knowing the bloody secret, Subha," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Over the years, she had developed a habit of coming up behind me without warning. Then again, I often did the same thing to her, so I guess we were even. "I thnk the only thing it would do if it got out is that your chances of being crowded in the halls would increase."

I groaned at the thought. Granger had a point.

"So," continued Hermione as her eyes landed on Winky, "That's a house elf?"

"Yup," said Harry. "So how's Dobby doing? Is freedom suiting him well?"

"Ah, sir," Winky shook her head as she continued, "meaning no disrespect sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor by setting him free."

Hermione and I glanced at each other, a little startled. "What in the world do you mean by that?"

"Freedom's going to Dobby's head, miss" Winky answered sadly, "Can't get another position."

"Why not?" asked Harry, taken aback.

Lowering her voice, Winky said in a horrified voice that was an octave lower,  _"You see, he is wanting paying for his work, sir!"_

She hid her face in her hands as though it was the most shameful thing she could think of.

"Um....Isn't that a good thing?" I asked blankly. "Getting paid...I mean, wouldn't that mean Dobby would be able to support himself?"

"House-elves are not supposed to be paid, miss!" Winky cried out, her squeaky voice muffled behind her hands. "I often says to Dobby, 'yous find a good family and settle down now.' He is getting into all sorts of high jinks that is unbecoming of an house elf."

"About time he had a bit of fun though," said Harry as he grinned.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter! House-elves do what they is told. I is very afraid of heights but since my master sent me here to the Top Box, I is here, even though I wishes that I was back in master's tent."

"Guys, the match is starting," hollered Ron.

"What are you three doing down there?" asked Zack. "Come on!"

We both got up and got ready to watch the match as I joined Ginny and Sakura by the railing.

"What did we miss?" I asked the two.

"Nothing much," said Ginny. "But you're just in time, they're about to announce the teams."

"And besides, all you missed was Ron, Cody, Zack and Shaoran nearly ready to climb out of the box when Ireland's  _veela_  came out," Sakura said fervently. She made a face when she mentioned Shaoran. "Bailey and Meiling managed to pull them to their seats while I dealt with Shaoran by pulling his ear."

I rolled my eyes with a smile.  _Someone's getting jealous...._

"By the way," added Sakura, "who the heck were you and Harry talking to?"

"Someone who we thought was a familiar face."

"I can't believe that house elves are being treated this way...as though they were inhuman!" Hermione said furiously. "I mean....for crying out loud, they have feelings too!"

I patted Hermione's head as I tried to calm her down. I knew it was a long shot but hey, no one can't say I didn't try. "Granger, we really can't do anything about it right now..."

"What the bloody hell are you and Hermione talking about?" Ron looked back and forth between us like a tennis match.

I smirked at him. I loved messing with his mind. Me befriending Hermione during our first year still boggled his and everybody's minds as I was one of the few who could actually talk to her that year without tearing my hair out.

Fred yelled joyfully and pointed at the sky, "HERE THEY COME!"

I turned my head as we saw a group of seven players in green flying on their brooms all around the stadium with the cheering audience. Then they flew up into the darkening sky and created a huge dancing leprechaun. God, I loved magic.

"There's Troy!" said George.

"Mullet!"

"I can see Moran!"

That's also when Ron, Zack and Cody shouted, "Here come the Bulgarians!"

I saw where they pointed at as another group of seven came flying through the dancing leprechaun, the wind blasting us in the face as they flew by. We all had to hold on to the railing to avoid being completely blasted backwards.

"Did you see that?!" Bailey cried out. "Holy cow, this is on a different level!"

Just as the Bulgarians finished their entrance, a huge bomb went off, signaling everyone to be quiet, as the announcer (Ludo Bagman) announced, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome...welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!!"

The cheering got even louder to the point where it got deafening. "Now...let the games... _begin!"_

He sent out a light with his wand that signaled the teams to start passing the Quaffle.

     

We were close to falling out of the box. Why? Because there was a huge chance Ireland taking that World Cup.

The scores had a bit of a huge gap between Bulgaria and Ireland. Adian Lynch, the Irish Seeker, had just seen the snitch and had dived down towards it with Krum on his tail.

"He's seen the snitch!" Harry shouted. Everybody were on the edge of their seats as the two seekers went at it. The pair were hurtling towards the ground again as Krum caught up with him.

"Is he pulling a Wronski Feint again?" Zack yelled.

"This isn't a Wronski Feint, you idiots!" Cody shouted.

"Oh my god, I can't watch!" Bailey covered her eyes.

"Come on, Lynch!" Ginny yelled hoarsely, "Make it count!"

"GO GO GO!" Fred and George shouted along with their sister.

"They're going to crash!" Sakura and Hermione shrieked. The two of them were holding each other's hands tightly as Krum was now leveling Lynch.

"They better not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" me and Harry yelled at the top of our lungs.

Turns out me and Harry were right. Within seconds, Lynch crashed onto the Quidditch pitch with tremendous force as he was stamped on by a bunch of angry Veela.

"THE SNITCH," Charlie Weasley bellowed along with everybody in the row, "WHERE'S THE BLOODY SNITCH?!"

"HE'S GOT IT!" shouted Harry, "KRUM'S GOT IT - IT'S ALL OVER!"

With his robes soaked and covered with blood, Krum held the snitch high up in the air, the gold color in his hand signaling defeat.

The scoreboards showed:

 _BULGARIA:_  160   
_IRELAND:_  170

"YES!" I screamed as I hugged Ginny and Sakura in delight, "YES! IRELAND WON!"

"YOU OWE US TEN SICKLES, RON!" yelled Ginny.

"GODDAMMIT, IS HE MAD?!" Ron bellowed as he gave me and Ginny the amount and applauded along with everybody else, "He caught the bloody snitch when Ireland were 160 points ahead!"

"He must have known that they couldn't catch up, right?" said Harry thoughtfully. "Thought that he'd end it on his own terms?"

I whooped in delight, shouting along with the crowd as Ireland made its lap of honor before accepting the World Cup, which was a vast gold cup the size of an arm. Adian Lynch came out supported by his teammates, looking dazed and unfocused by the second crash onto the pitch. Grinning rather happily with his teammates, chaser Troy and keeper Quigley held the cup proudly above them as they made another honor round around the pitch.

"And now," Bagman said through his amplified voice, "Give it up for the gallant losers!"

The Bulgarian team filed out on the pitch one by one. The crowd clapped appreciatively but the minute Krum stepped out, the roars of applause got to a deafening level again. I didn't care though. I was one of the people cheering along with them.

After the Irish team made its celebratory rounds, the crowd slowly started to clear out.

Tomoyo sighed in relief as we walked back to our campsite. "Thank goodness. That was an amazing experience."

"So this is what Quidditch is like," proclaimed Meiling. "Who knew that flying around on a broom and tossing a ball into a hoop like it's basketball could be so.....intense?" She eyed Sakura intensely as she said this.

"What did you expect, Meiling?" she replied. "After all, a sport is supposed to be intense!"

"I'm not surprised that that's basically your thought process, Kinomoto. You  _are_  on Tomeda Middle School's Cheer Team, as well as Track."

"First off, Meiling," Bailey said incredulously, "What does being on the cheer team have to do with anything? And second....."

"I'm happy that Ireland won," said Ginny. "and the fact that me and Subha won a bet against Ron. MUWAHAHAHAH!"

"I, for one, enjoyed it," I declared as I put an arm around Ginny and Sakura. "It was like Quidditch like I'd never seen it before."

"You and me both, Subha," agreed Harry. "You and me both."

"I still can't believe that Bulgaria lost," Ron said sadly. "They had the best seeker in history!"

"That still doesn't mean that they would win, Knucklehead," I stated. "Although it would increase their chances...."

"Twit," Ron grumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes and started mimicking me.

We all split up later to go back to our respective campsites as we bid each other good night.

"This is the best thing to ever happen to me," said Bailey happily and content.

"I'll say," swooned Cody. Me and Zack shared a look and rolled our eyes. _That lovesick idiot. And he's calling me oblivious._

We all got back to our tent, where we blissfully argued about the outcome of the match as we ate dinner. Mr. Martin joined in as well (he supported Bulgaria, by the way) while Tomoyo recorded the entire thing. It wasn't until when Sakura fell asleep on Shaoran's shoulder did we all eventually call it a night and retire to our rooms.

"I'm glad that I'm not working today," yawned Mr. Martin. "I'd hate to tell the Irish to stop making all of the racket outside...."

Sakura and I shared a bunk bed while Meiling and Bailey argued about who got to sleep on the couch. Tomoyo pointed out that Meiling can share the space with her, so Bailey ended up getting the top, and Meiling ended up sharing the bottom with Tomoyo.

I eventually drifted off into a deep sleep with the Irish celebrating outside along with an very odd canon-like bomb going off in the distance. I started dreaming wildly about flying on Harry's Firebolt, doing a Wronski Feint, and then all of a sudden, I was back in the Top Box with Zack...

 _"Subha...Subha..."_ a familiar voice called from a long way off. I was starting to come back into conscious when I felt someone shaking me.

"Subha!" the voice shouted as my eyes shot open. It was Zack, his hands on my shoulders. I immediately blushed as I thought about what I was dreaming. I sat up on the bed as he said in relief: "Oh good. You're awake."

"Zack, w-what the hell?!" I asked him dimly. He however, had a deadly serious look on his face. That was more than enough to bring my conscious back to earth. "Zack, what's going on?"

"We need to get out of here." His hazel eyes shone with fear and determination as he said,  _"_ _Now."_

 


End file.
